1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to an elevator system having a new and improved arrangement for operating the hall lanterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hall lantern arrangement for each intermediate floor of a building includes two lamps and a gong for each elevator car. The terminal floors each have a single lamp and a gong. Thus, two parallel wires per car are required for each intermediate floor, plus a common wire. This results in a large plurality of parallel wires in the hoistway, adding substantially to the wiring costs upon initial installation, and making trouble shooting time consuming and costly.
Matrix arrangements, such as the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,447, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, have been developed to reduce the wiring required in the hoistway, but a matrix is a relatively complicated and costly wiring pattern.
Thus, it would be desirable to reduce the hoistway wiring required for the hall lanterns, if it is possible to do so without offsetting disadvantages, such as requiring complicated wiring patterns.